Halo: The Golf Company Campaign
by Spydablk47
Summary: Master Chief has gone missing...Now it's up to four spartans to rescue him and save the universe before it's too late!


_**Prologue **Year 2027 somewhere in space_

After the battle on the second halo, master chief deserved a little time to himself. "Chief!" Cortana exclaimed. "We have trouble in sector 3-5!" They're requesting immediate reinforcements!" But as they say, duty calls. "Well let's give them a welcoming party." Master chief grunts as he cocks his 12-guage shotgun.

_Year 2028 Planet SR-88 _Chapter 1

Plasmas whiz by their heads. "Get down!" Lewis yells as plasma grenades blow up 2 feet ahead of them. "Damn aliens…"Lewis mutters. "Karfunkle! Suppressive fire!" Karfunkle rolls from his position and puts 9 bursts of ammo into the elite's head that he first saw. It's blue blood splattered onto the trees tainting it with its dark tint. "Shuffield what's your position?" On Lewis's heads-up display a yellow blinker lights up ahead. Lewis looks in the general area and saw a glimmer of light shine off Shuffield's helmet 30 yards away. "The recon droid I sent went with a SOS signal. The extraction point is just beyond those mountains. Lewis looked and saw the Covenant blocking every path that was in view. "Yerian is there anyway to get pass them without having to get ourselves killed?" "Well there is an abandoned path just past this forest but it might be inaccessible from the past avalanche." "Damn, well that's just a chance we will have to take." "Karfunkle, status report!" "Well there seems to be about to be 100-150 of those bastards out there. They're equipped with the basic equipment, plasma rifles, neddlers, and grenades, nothing we can't handle. They're also a majority of elites as well, some jackals and grunts. "Okay…and what do we have?" "Well, we have three battle rifles, one rocket launcher with two rockets and twelve plasma grenades." "Alright listen up!" "Karfunkle and Yerian, keep hold of this position until I give you the go!" "Shuffield you go ahead and follow the path I'll be there in a little bit." "Okay, let's do it!" "Yerian, cover me." Lewis ran full speed towards the path with plasmas and needles passing by everywhere. He sprints away leaving his partners. Then, fast as lightning, an elite appears wielding a plasma sword. Quickly, Lewis withdraws his battle rifle, but it was to late. The thing was too close to get a good shot. Suddenly, a sniper bullet penetrates through the elites head, splattering onto Lewis's helmet screen. "Thanks Shuffield." "Just watch yourself, next time I may not be there for you." Sprinting, Lewis wonders what would have happened without Shuffield.

_Year 2028 Planet SR-88_

_**Chapter 2**_

Karfunkle was putting clip after clip into the squad of Covenants but it seemed that they would not stop coming. The snow was turning from a crystal clear to a dark violet from all the bloodshed. "Yeah, you take it, bitch!" as he three round burst into the elite's chest. "Dammit, they just keep on coming!" "Banshees!" Yerian yells. "At your 12!" "Don't worry I got them." Karfunkle replies as he takes out the rocket launcher. He locks onto the first one and blows it away with one shot. He does the same for the second one. _Click-click _goes the rocket launcher, as it has no ammo left. " Dammit" "I have an idea," says Yerian. He launches at full sprint towards the banshee "Hey bitch over here!" he says waving and jumping at the banshee. The elite confused by the human's movement's starts to sends plasma bomb towards Yerian. Instantly, Yerian runs and jumps onto the banshee. He rips open the shuttle door and grabs the elite by its neck and hurls it in the direction of the planet. It's body crushes on impact from the force of throw." "God damn!" Karfunkle exclaimed. Yerian jumped down with a feeling of authority. As the banshee flew out of control it crashed into a tree, sending shards of metal and glass into the squad of elites. With the commotion going through the fleet of the Convent, Karfunkle took the chance of throwing a plasma grenade into the crowd. It stuck onto the head of a grunt. Fueled by fear, the grunt ran into a squad of elites advancing onto Yerian and Karfunkle. The grenade blew up, taking with it the squad and the grunt without a trace. Karfunkle flew from his position at blinding speed with his battle rifle. _Click-click-click_ was the only sound that came out of his gun. "Damn it!" he said as needles and plasma bursts penetrated his shield, dropping it down by 2/3's. He fell into position with Yerian to let his shields recharge. "Damn man they better hurry up, I don't think we're gonna last much longer!"

_Year 2028 Planet SR-88_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Finally we made it." Lewis exclaimed. Unfortunately, Yerian was right, the pass was inaccessible. It was blocked by a sheet of hard, cold, solid ice. "Shuffield is there any other way to pass by the mountains?" "Well there is a cave to the west but sensors indicate there are life forms in there." "Okay" Lewis sprints toward the west and finds the cave. He walks into the cave and is shocked at what he sees.

_Year 2028 Planet SR-88_

_**Chapter 4**_

Lewis is shocked to find Charlie Company. Or what's left of it. There where 5 Marines and one Spartan bundled up together around a fire, but there were at least a 5 dozen dead Marines scattered across the floor. One Lewis recognized was private Shade, who had a bullet hole through his head, with blood strewn across the ground all around him. Lewis picked up Shade's headpiece and plugs in his video clip to see what happened to their platoon. Shade was on duty looking out for enemies from the cave entrance, he heard noises through the snow but he couldn't see, so he yelled out for who it was. Then through the snow a single shot from a beam rifle blows his head off and 10 covenant elites materialize through the snow and storms through into the cave and a raging battle was fought between them. Then it cuts off. While looking at the video clip Lewis doesn't realize an elite is behind him, and then the other Spartan yells, "get down!" to Lewis. He hits the deck immediately and the Spartan slices the elite in half splattering blood onto the rock walls. "Hey I'm Stratton and it looks like I just saved your life." "Yerian, Karfunkle, Shuffield, come in. It looks like that we just found a new ally."

_Year 2028 Planet SR-88_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Our primary objective was to find what had happen to Charlie Company." "And I guess we've found out what happened." Lewis said as he looks around the cave. "And our secondary one was to find out the whereabouts of Master Chief." "Master Chief?" "What happened to master chief?" "Well, that's what we're trying to find out." "Master Chief along with Cortana crashed landed around these planets. "Which on, we don't know" " How could you guys not know what planet he crashed on?" Well to keep himself safe from he convent he sent out decoys all around these planets." Problem is we can't distinguish which one is a decoy or the real one." "So you guys are on a wild goose chase?" "Yea that's basically the idea." "Well, to get to the extraction point we have to go through the left tunnel and keep going straight." "Alright then let's go." So the Spartans run through the abandoned cave to get to the extraction point. Little do they know they have a _big _problem on they're hands.

_Year 2028 Planet SR-88_

_**Chapter 6**_

Two monstrously huge Hunters were waiting out there for them. "What the hell are they doing here?" "This must be the convents extraction point and they're guarding it as well." "Covenant?" Stratton asked. What the hell is the doing here?" "They must have found out that we were looking for Master Chief and were trying to stop us…" "Well then we'll just have to stop them before they can do it to us." "But the little resources we have we barely got a chance." "Your right, but that's still not gonna stop us." "Why you ask? Because I got a plan."

_Year 2028 Planet SR-88_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Alright ready? Go!" Lewis yells at Karfunkle and Stratton. They both charge out of the cave, Stratton with a plasma sword, and Karfunkle duel wielding SMGs. The bullets from the gun bounce off the hunter's hide merely scratching the skin. Irritated, the hunter blast off a round from his fuel rod cannon. Luckily Karfunkle dodges it. Stratton tries to take a slice at the hunter but despite it size, it too can be quick. It raises it alien steel shield and watches as Stratton bounces off it. Then a plasma grenade comes down on top of its head takes out the first hunter. The other Hunter, shocked from the death of his ally, gets a sniper bullet to his head from the cave entrance from none other than Shuffield. The team then regroups and waits for the dropship to arrive.

_Year 2028 Planet SR-88_

_**Chapter 8**_

"So where's the dropship?" Stratton asked. "It's coming." Lewis said. Or so he hoped. It's been three hours since the battle with the hunters and Lewis was getting a little anxious. Then something caught his eye. It was the pelican. "Alright! It's here. Let's Go!" So the Spartans leaveSR-88 to reload and recover after a long exhausting battle.

_Year 2028 Planet Earth_

_**Chapter 9**_

**__**

**__**


End file.
